A Christmas to Remember
by Simon Seville
Summary: Christmas is just not working out for Simon. With the stress of a six year old cousin, a family who forgets his Christmas presents, and a miss understanding dad, will this Christmas be a total bust, or a Christmas to remember? R
1. Getting Lost

**This is in the wrong month, at the wrong season, at the wrong time. So why am I writing a Christmas story when December is 4 months away? Well, let's just say it's been in my imagination for too long. ;-)**

**Simon POV**

The snow was still falling, hard as I walked down the streets of Montpelier Vermont. My brothers and I were on a family reunion. Our grandparents live up here, and so do a few of our cousins. So far this was the worst family reunion for me ever!

My cousin Maxwell was being more annoying then ever. He's a 6 year old little twerp! I hate him so much! Then when I tell him he's being mean, he'll always have some kind of way to make it look like I was being mean to him.

**List of things Maxwell has done to me:**

_When I was 7 and he was 3 he would always play with Alvin and Theodore and he'd always throw toys at me._

_When I was 8 he said I looked like "one of those freaks from TV who have glasses bigger then their own brain"_

_Last year he told Dave that I had just threw my hot chocolate on him because he asked if he could have some and I said no. (First of all he spilt it on himself)_

_This year he tackled me and said if he could beat up a 10 year old at the age of 6 "imagine how bad he could hurt someone else". Then he started hitting me in the face. (Do you know how bad it hurts be hit in the face be a 6 year old?)_

Besides Maxwell being a pest I also didn't get a gift at the family present count down. The whole idea is someone is suppose to buy you 7 small gifts like a snow globe or a book. Well kids get to do the same thing. You get money and you spend it on who ever you got. You'll never guess who got my name.

NO ONE! Yah, no one got my name. Why is that you may ask, well it's because my Aunt Catharine is suppose to make the names for everyone to draw out of a fish bowl. I guess she forgot my name because I didn't get a small box when we were handing out the presents. When Aunt Catharine went back to the chart to she who was suppose to draw my name, she confirmed that no one even got my name.

I was trying not to cry in front of the rest of the family. Dave came over to me. He squat down to where I was sitting and gave me a quick embrace. I had to watch everyone open their gifts while I got nothing.

I decided to take a brake from all the family drama and go for a walk to calm me down. I kicked the snow in front of me. As I walked by the grocery store I saw one of those people who stand outside and jingle the bell to get people to give money form some certain cause. I glanced at the man to my right.

Poor guy had no coat. He must be cold. All he had was a hat, a white t-shirt and some old blue jeans. I looked at my over sized coat. It was too big for me anyways. I took of the coat and gave it to the man.

"Marry Christmas," I mumbled.

When I got a closer look at the man in front of me I realized that he was only a few inches taller then I was.

The man looked at me with thankful smile, and took my coat willingly.

"Thanks Son, and Merry Christmas yourself. God bless you," He said to me.

I nodded and walked on. I didn't know where I was, but I really didn't care. All a cared about was staying as far away from my family as possible. Still kicking the snow in front of me I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head from the spot where I hit the person. As I adjusted my glasses I saw who I hit. The person I hit looked like a 7 year old girl.

Her brown tangled hair was in her face. He blue eyes looked so lifeless. All she had on was a winter hat blue jeans, a long sleeved gray turtle neck and a really thin navy blue sweater. The shoes were torn and old looking.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you?" She responded back.

"I'm fine." I looked around. "Where's you mom?" I asked her.

"She's over there buying some apples," The girl pointed to a very thin lady with the same brown hair as the girl. She had on a long kaki jacket and jeans.

"Oh, so umm…" I was tying to think of something to ask the girl to get a conversation started. "What do you want Santa to bring you this year?"

"Who's Santa?" The girl raised her eye brow.

"He's a really round guy who has a red suit and umm… brings presents to good kids."

"I've never heard of him, but he sounds really nice,"

"So does your family have a lot of money?" I asked.

"No, my mom lost her job 2 years ago and my dad is a cashier," The girl explained to me.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that,"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"I know it's not much, but I want you to have it," I told her handing the money over to her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her mom.

The mom waved at me and mouthed thank you. I waved back and walked on. I felt good giving her some money, but that was my Christmas money. Oh well, I helped her and that's all that matters.

A cool breeze wiped across me. I shivered from not having my coat on. I hope that man likes his new coat. I decided to go inside a candy store near by to get warm. As I walked in I sat down on the floor and hugged myself. My arms around my knees and head resting my arms. I looked at the candy on the shelves. It all looked so good. I decided to head home. It was getting late anyways.

While I was getting up some kids ran into me. I slipped and fell on one of the shelves. They all fell over like dominos. I looked in horror. The store manager walked up to me and gave me a stern look.

"S-sorry Sir," I said softly.

"You're lucky it Christmas," He muttered. "Now get on you little brat!"

I ran out of there as fat as I could. I started to fell cold again. I didn't know which way to go or how to get home. I wandered around the streets for what felt like for ever. My eyes started to water. I never felt so scared in my life. I though I'd never get home. That's when Dave drove by me.

"DAVE!" I yelled as loud as I could. "DAVE!"

I heard him jam on the brakes. I quickly ran up to the car and got in the backseat.

"SIMON SEVILLE WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dave yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Dave, I didn't mean to scare you," I sighed.

The rest of the car ride was silence. I didn't say a word. I didn't feel good anyways. When we got to my grandparents house they came up and gave me a big hug.

"SIMON, you're safe," My grandmother exclaimed. "Don't you ever go anyway ever again with out telling us where you're going!" She let go of me and gave me a stern look.

I waked into the house and went up to the room I was sharing with my brothers. I looked at the clock. 5:38. Dinner would start soon. Just then there was a knock at my door. I didn't get a chance to say come in because my little cousin came barging in.

"I though you were dead," He said.

"Well guess what, I'm not, now what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Lost in that heavy snow and everything,"

"Cut the act and just get to the point!" I snapped at him, a little harsher then I expected.

"MOM! Simon's being mean to me!" The brat yelled at the top of his lungs.

Maxwell gave me the evil eye and stuck out his tongue. We waited for a few seconds before we heard loud foot steps. My Aunt Becky ran into my room and picked up Maxwell. Maxwell made this big act to make it look like I had "hurt" his feelings.

"Mommy, I c-came up here-e to check on S-simon and he y-yelled at me,"

"SIMON SEVILLE! Why on earth would you yell at your cousin just because he wanted to make sure you were all right? He was so worried about you. Every 5 minutes he would come up to me and ask if you were going to be okay…" After that I zoned out because all she did was ramble on and on about nothing I cared about.

"So would you apologies to my son?" She asked me in a sassy voice.

"Sorry Maxwell, not," I muttered the last part under my breath.

After that she took her son down stairs to play with the other kids. I sure my aunt will tell Dave all about what I did. I hate Maxwell so much! I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the night. At around 6:14is Dave called everyone to dinner. I came down for 5 minutes and went back up stairs and went to bed.

**First chapter done! Like I said, this has been in my head too long, so that's why I'm not waiting till Christmas. **

**\/**

**Good things will happen if you click **

**this button **


	2. cousins

**Thank you for my two reviewers! You guys are so nice. I don't know why I wrote this story it's so weird, so thank you for reading. ChipmunkFan19 and Simkaye this chapter is for you guys.**

_Simon POV_

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cinnamon muffins, cinnamon rolls, toast, waffles, bacon, and all that that other stuff. I looked over to my brothers to see if they were awake or not. They both were sleeping soundly. I let out a sigh and tried to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned for a few minutes before I decided to just get up.

I reached for my glasses on the night stand next to me. When the room came into focus I turned to the clock. 6:19. This is what happens when you go to bed at 7ish. I quietly stepped out of bed and into my slippers. I grabbed my bathrobe at the end of the bed and went downstairs.

When I got to the bottom I headed for the kitchen. There was my grandmother standing there, her hair was in pink and green curlers, she had on a long fluffy pink bathrobe, and bumble bee slippers. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. For a moment I sat there before I said something.

"Morning Grandma," I said suddenly.

"Simon, what are you doing up so early?"

"I went to bed early last night. So umm… what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Let's see… today's Monday, so we are… oh, yes, that's right, were going to you cousin Chelsea's piano recital at noon, and then were going out to a family lunch to celebrate. After that we'll come home and pass out presents, and later we'll all be going to you cousin Maggie's dance recital. Sound like a plan?"

I nodded my head to say yes. I sat in the kitchen for a good 10 minutes or so before I decided to go into the living room to got watch TV. I flipped to Nickelodeon. Of course, Sponge Bob was on. The only shows you'll ever see on that station is iCarly, Sponge Bob, Big Time Rush, and maybe Victorious. It's not that I don't like those shows, it's just after the first few weeks you start to wonder if anything else will be on. I changed the channel to Teen Nick. Drake and Josh was on. I figured it was better then watching Sponge Bob. The episode that was on was the Christmas on where it has that guy who wants to destroy Christmas for Drake and Josh. The one with all the children and the chimpanzee. I looked at the clock on top of the TV. 6:32. Everyone would be waking up in a few hours.

I watched the episode for about an hour before my cousin Brandon came downstairs. Out of all my cousins, Brandon was my favorite by a long shot. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He always wore black thin rimed elliptical glasses. The reason that Brandon is my favorite cousin is because he's the only one in this family who understands me! Let me list out the reasons I dislike my others cousins. (Oldest to youngest)

**My Uncle Frank (Dave's brother) and Aunt Catherine's children **

Mark Seville (19) - I just don't like him for some reason. (He doesn't give me the warm and fuzzys for some reason)

Angie Seville (17) – She's a stuck up diva for crying out loud!

Katie Seville (15 ½) – She comes from that same family as Angie is she's just like her...

**My Uncle Samuel (Dave's brother) and Aunt Elizabeth's children**

Chris Seville (16) - He loves to annoy that snot out of me sometimes!

Chelsea Seville (14) – She's just like Angie, a spoiled brat…

Brandon Seville (10) – I don't hate him, he and I could be brothers (I wish)

**My Aunt Becky (Dave's sister) and Uncle Gary's children**

Tomas Anderson- (15) – He's Maxwell's older brother, HOW COULD I NOT HATE HIS GUTS!

Jimmy Anderson- (13) – Another brother of Maxwell, I HATE HIS GUTS TOO!

Maggie Anderson- (10) – She's the only descent on in their family…

Maxwell Anderson (6) – I really think there's no need for me to explain this one.

Okay, now I know why I'm so unhappy sometimes. But really, I think Brandon and I could be brothers. We both have straight A's and we both wear glasses, we both rarely get in trouble, and we both wish our siblings would just go away sometimes.

Anyway, I just turned back to the screen when I saw Brandon. We both sat there before Chelsea came downstairs 10 minutes later.

"What is this crap?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her divaish ways. "This "crap" is _Drake and Josh_." I replied plainly.

"Well what ever you just called it, I'm changing the channel." She said as she grabbed the remote.

Brandon and I looked at each other for a second before sighing. I watched as Chelsea flipped through the channels before stopping on MTV. Of course, all teenage girls wanna watch is this stupid dancing or music or what ever this show is. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen so I would have to subject myself to that bubble gum pop garbage. I sat down at the kitchen for a few minutes before my grandmother asked me if I'd like to help her with breakfast. I said yes because I had nothing else to do. Within a few more minutes the food was done. Chelsea and Brandon walked in to grab some food. The rest of the family came downstairs shortly.

When we all finished we all went to do our own thing. For Maxwell, that meant annoying my, as usual.

"So what happened to you yesterday?" He interrogated.

"None of your business." I shot back.

"Why'd you leave without telling anyone first?"

"I don't know."

"Why were you out so long?"

I was starting to get frustrated with Maxwell. "Why don't you shut up?" You know, saying that probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

"MOM, SIMON SAID THE S WORD!" Maxwell yelled to his mom.

I didn't say the S word, I just said shut up! You know, I am not having the best Christmas this year. I think I must have done so kind of bad sin, because I've been having some pretty suckish luck lately.

"Simon Seville, it is not right to swear!" My aunt yelled at me.

"No I just…"

"Come with me young man." She said strictly.

"So, what happened again?" Alvin asked me confused. I was starting to get frustrated.

"That brat of a cousin said I said the "S" word, and all I said was shut up. Then Aunt Becky comes running in the room telling me how it's not nice to swear." I said.

"Go on…" Alvin urged.

"Then I got a mouth full of soap." I said rubbing my tongue. I still had that soapy feeling in my mouth. I didn't like having my mouth washed with soap. It was nasty.

"Then when it was all over Aunt Becky called Dave into the restroom and told him I "cussed" out her son. So Dave took me into the living room so I could give Maxwell the proper apology." I finished my story.

"So your saying that you told Maxwell to shut up, and then our Aunt takes you to get your mouth washed with soap, then you get in trouble with Dave, and then, you have to apologize to Maxwell?" Alvin asked.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Okay then…"

"EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO GO TO CHELSEA'S PIANO RESITAL!" My Grandfather called. Everyone rushed to the car and we headed to the theater. I have to admit, Chelsea has mad piano skills. I think she might be more advance then me. It's not like I really care though.

When the program we went to eat at Chelsea favorite place to eat, _Stake n' Shake_. Unfortunately for me I got to sit next to Maxwell. (Dear God, what ever I did this year to make you unhappy, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I will do anything, just make this nightmare end!)

After we all finished lunch everyone headed back to our grandparent's house to open presents. I've dreading this moment for a while. When got into the house we started passing out gifts. I was surprised to my grandmother give me one.

"I felt so bad about you not getting a present so I got you a little something." She smile sweetly.

"Thanks." I smiled a little.

I opened it, and was shocked to see a new sports watch. I've been wanting one for a really long time, since Alvin broke my old one. (Don't ask how.)

(Dear God, thank you so much for hearing my prayer!)

**And now chapter two is finished. :D Please review. **


	3. A list of things

**Hey guys. I have nothing to say right now so… yeah… I'm fail algebra (Well if you consider a C failing…) But for some reason, I don't like English as much as my other subjects, but I'm passing with "flying colors"… My life is weird... **

**Oh, BTW I know I'm not really using Alvin and Theo as much I some of you might want, so I'm gonna put them in the story. :D and thank you to WordWizard1 for the review.**

"Simon, GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE ON THE NEWS!" Alvin yelled from the living room. I came running out of the kitchen to see what he was talking about. The rest of the family gathered around the TV.

"Yesterday, a young boy came to the local candy shop on Vermont Ave. and destroyed the display of candy. We asked the owner, Tom Hankins what happened." The news guy said.

Crap, just when I though things were going to start going my way, THIS happens. Of course Mr. Hankins want to just broadcast my little accident to the whole city. Why can't I have a good day this week?

"Yes, the boy was about 4"6 and he had these huge blue glasses. If I didn't know any better, he looked like on of the Chipmunks."

The whole family looked at me. My face was turning a bright red from embarrassment. Why, WHY! My life stinks! At least this isn't the first time I've been publicly humiliated. Back in third grade, when I was the lead in the play "Pilgrams, Adventures in a New Land" I ended up falling on a ladder and onto a guy. But, in my defense, that anchor lady should not have put the microphone in my face without giving me warning. Then there was the time when Alvin made me and Theodore dress up as flowers to ask Heather to come to our school. Let me just say, I am not a good ice skater.

"What happened?" The Anchor asked.

"Well, that kid was sitting down in the corner and then he gets up and knocks all the shelves down. All I can say is that he's lucky it was Christmas, or I would have had him clean up the mess."

"Well thank you Mr. Hankins. Back to you Jill."

"Why?" Alvin asked me.

"It was an accident. And besides, these boys bumped into me and I fell." I said defensive.

"Simon go to your room right now." Dave said sternly.

Gee, I just can't win today! I mean out of everything that has happened today, only one good thing has happened to me, and that was the present I got from my grandmother. Here's a list of things that have gone wrong ever since my brothers and I got to Montpelier.

**Number 1**- I didn't get a Christmas present for the count down

**Number 2**- Maxwell is being an even bigger jerk then ever

**Number 3**- I got lost

**Number 4**- I knocked over the shelves of a candy store

**Number 5**- I got my mouth washed with soap!

**Number 6**- I was on the news for "destroying" a candy store

Sometimes I wonder if I've ever had any good luck. Alvin and Theodore always have good luck. Me, not so much.

_Flashback_

_I was back in third grade and I had made the honor roll for the second time. I was going to show Dave. I walked into my room to see Dave and my brothers standing there. _

"_Dave guess what?" I asked proudly. Then Theodore interrupted._

"_How do you like it, I made it in school?" Theodore said holding up his brown clay sculpture proudly._

_Dave bent down to Theodore's level. "I-it's wonderful Theodore, did your teacher tell everyone to make um… ah…"_

"_Clay food, no she told us to make something we dreamed about." Theodore explained._

"_Dave, look." I said jumping. I was about to tell him about me making the honor's roll until the phone rang._

"_Oh, excuse me boys, that's probably about my new song." Dave said pointing towards that door._

"_But Dave, I made the honor roll." I said with a frown._

"_What, again, that's nice Simon."_

_Then, there was the time when Alvin and I were science partners. I had to do all the work. All Alvin did was sit there while I tried to study a jellyfish. It squirted me in the face._

_Don't even get me started on how many times I've had to dress in drag._

_When my brothers and I went to Japan_

_The time Alvin tried to get my brothers and I out of the Thanksgiving play_

_Alvin talked me and Theo into being Girl Scouts_

_When Alvin made me dress up as Heather the famous ice skater_

_I had to be Theodore's "Date" so my brothers and I could help Dave get his memory back_

_When I was playing Sherlock Holmes for one of our movies, I dressed up as a bar maid… very awkward… _

You know, now that I think about it, I sometimes have a pretty suckish life. Why do these things always happen to me? I have to be the clumsy, dorkie, smarter one of the group. MY LIFE STINKS! What is wrong with me? I mean, my brothers have the best life ever. Okay, I admit I do have a pretty cool life, but not as good Alvin and Theo. Just to prove it, I've decided to make a list of things. (Boy, I'm making a lot of lists lately…)

**Good things that have happened to Alvin**

He's the lead singer of our band for crying out loud!

Alvin's the quarterback of our school football team

MVP of soccer, football, gymnastics, basketball, and baseball

Most popular boy in school

Has had 30,000 girlfriends already

Won heartthrob of the year for who knows how many years

He's better looking than me

I really can't make people laugh, unlike ALVIN! AGGG!

**Good things that have happened to Theodore**

He was voted most popular in Kindergarten

Theodore even does better at getting girls then I do

A girl has never chased him and tried to put him in a hospital…

Because he's the youngest, Theodore can sweet talk almost anyone

Theo got to be the prince of plenty while Alvin and I got to be his slaves

Theodore has never been publicly humiliated on TV

Even Theodore's won heartthrob of the year

He's actually found a trick to open his locker, WHILE MINE STILL GETS STUCK!

Okay, that didn't make me feel any better. I mean come on, I've never gotten to be heartthrob of the year, I've never gotten to be a prince, I'm not popular what so ever, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not great at sports… my life is well…

**Bad things that have happened to me over the years**

Well for starters, I've been on the news TWICE for embarrassing myself

I've fallen in a fountain

I've gotten hit in the head with a piñata

I was voted student most likely to fall down

I don't have a girlfriend

I've been in DRAG for SIX times

I got stuck in a tuba when our house almost flooded

I've gotten smashed between hot air balloons

I've been taken for granted

I have ALMOST have been killed by a girl

You know, I now understand why my life sucks. Let's try and think about the positives in my life.

**Good things that have happened to me over the years**

…

I got nothing. Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Simon, it's me Dave. I need to talk to you about the candy store incident."

Of course!

**I finished this chapter. **** I'm happy. I know I've been making a lot of lists, but their fun to make. Oh, and BTW everything on the lists except on is true. That would be the one when Simon was publicly humiliated twice on TV. I'm not sure the time Simon dressed up as Heather was on TV. Anyway, R&R. **


	4. Feelings

**Yo what's up you guys? Me iz back. :D… and BTW, thank you ****JordyTheChipmunkLover**** for the review. **

Why me, WHY ME?

"Come in." Is said with sigh.

"Simon, what is this about you knocking over all the candy in that shop?" Dave asked.

Okay, once again, WHY ME! What have I ever done this year? Okay, I admit, I was pretty rotten to Alvin at times, but in my defense, he should have been nicer to me.

"Well, you see… I umm… was well, you know, ah… I was… knocked over…" I said my voice trailing off at the end.

"Did you apologies to Mr. Hankins?"

"Yes, Dave, I did!" I exclaimed becoming frustrated.

"Did you offer to clean up the mess?" Dave was starting to sound more like my mother then a dad.

"No, but…"

"YOU DIDN'T OFFER TO CLEAN UP THE MESS? Simon Seville, you and I are going right now to that candy shop so you can help Mr. Hankins clean up the mess _you_ caused."

Hold the phone please, what _**I**_ caused! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I did NOT cause that mess. It was those rotten boys who ran in to me and knocked me over! I'm the victim here. _**I**_ was pushed. This is not fair. Now I have to help grouchy Mr. Hankins clean up his stupid candy store. I can tell this is going to be a Christmas to remember, and not in the good way. The past few days have been worst the _**six**_ times I hade to dress in drag put together.

Before I knew it, Dave was dragging me out of the bedroom and to the front door. I guess Dave wanted me to feel guilty so right before we left he asked,

"Simon, tell everyone where you and I are going?" Dave said as he motioned toward the rest of the family.

Do you have to point this out to the whole family? I mean REALLY? This is my business, NOT everyone else's. Also, Maxwell's in the room. I really don't need him to know where I'm being **forced **to go.

With a sigh, I answer the stupid question. "I'm going to Mr. Hankins's candy store to help him clean up the mess I made." When I finished the last word, I ran out side the house and ran to Dave's car. I didn't really want to face my family right now. I few seconds later Dave came out the door.

The long ride to the candy store felt like nothing. I was dreading every second that went by. What was I going to say to Mr. Hankins? How was he going to react? Would he start yelling at me for not offering to help him clean up his store? I have no idea. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I leaned my head against the cold glass of the car window. Snow was falling once again. That's probably one of the main reasons I like Christmas in Vermont then California. It snows here, unlike at home where it's sunny all year around. A girl in my grade calls winter brake sum-ter brake. (You know because it feels like summer, but it's winter.)

When we finally got to the candy store I felt like I was going to vomit. Dave and I walked up to the door and looked in. I didn't realize how bad the damage really was. The shelves were broken and glass jars were shattered all around the broken wood. There was spilt candy and chocolate everywhere. The place was a disaster area. After seeing it, I did feel really bad about what happened yesterday.

"Mr. Hankins." Dave said as he walked up the counter, "My son has something to say to you."

Mr. Hankins looked down. When he realized it was me he gave a bitter look.

"What?" He asked in a dark voice.

I sighed really loud before giving him my spill. "I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday Mr. Hankins. I didn't mean to ruin your shop. If you want, I can help you clean up your shop."

Mr. Hankins into a room behind the counter and came back a few seconds later. He had a broom and dust pan in has hand.

"Good, you can start by sweeping the floor over there." He said in his same dark voice.

"Yes Sir." I said taking the broom and dust pan from his hand."

"Mr. Seville, you can come back here with me while your son works on the mess if you want to."

"Sure, that would be fine." Dave said.

Great, what is Mr. Hankins going to tell Dave? Is he going to make me sound like a bad person? I'm sure they'll talk it up about me! My. Life. STINKS! I started to work on getting the broken shelves into a pile.

I work for what felt like hours! I had gotten all the wood into a pile into a corner. I sweep up all the glass and candy off the floors, and found some new jars and sorted fresh candy into the jars. At around 4:30ish Dave said we could leave. Hallelujah!

Dave drove the car for a few minutes before talking.

"Simon, why do you act like you hate Mr. Hankins?" Dave asked me.

"Because he made me his slave!" I exclaimed.

Dave gave a harsh glare before turning his focus back to the rode.

"Simon, Mr. Hankins is a very nice man. He may seem harsh to you be deep down, he's a nice guy."

I rolled my eyes. Nice, yeah right, he's so nice, that why he made me work like a slave for two and a half hours! I have to come back tomorrow to fix the shelves and finish sweeping. I feel like Cinderella! All I wanted was a nice Christmas this year, but I got the exact opposite!

"Right Dave, he's sooo nice, that why he made me work on his shop for the past two hours!" I almost yelled. I never should have said that, because before I knew it Dave pulled the car over and walked out of the car. He opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt. Grabbing my arm he pulled me outside the car and started yelling at me.

"_What did you just say to me?_"Dave asked through his teeth.

"Is it too late for sorry…" My voice barely above a whisper.

"_Yep._"

I really don't want to talk about what happened a few hours ago. I now am sitting in my room with nothing to do. Dave grounded and took away my laptop. I can't use it until school start again. The only reason I will be able to use it is for homework. Then, Dave went to Walgreens to by me a Journal! He said if I was going to talk to my authority figures like I was then I need some way of taking my feelings out on something and not someone. Well now I have to write in my stupid journal everyday and have Dave read it he and I can talk about my "personal issuers." Yes Dave, that's what every boy needs. I journal. Or in other words, a diary. Just was I need. Jolly. Well, I guess I should just start on my fist entry.

_Monday, December 15, 2010_

_I really don't want to write in this stupid thing, but I have to because my dad is making me. So… today I had to go and clean up dumb Mr. Hankins's candy store. Yesterday I was knocked into the shelves and the fell over like dominos. It was not a happy moment. Then today Dave makes me go and clean up this store for two and a half hours! I just wanted to have a nice Christmas, but instead I get the worst Christmas in the world. I'm sure orphans in Canada are having a better Christmas then I am. They don't have stupid 6 year old cousins named Maxwell. Gee, my life stinks. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? My life is a total hazard zone. I'm just saying. Well, I guess this is all I have to say right now. (AKA I don't want to right in this dumb thing)_

_Simon_

Yes, writing down my feelings made everything much better. I feel all peachy and perfect. This was the best idea that Dave's ever had. Not. This is the WORST idea Dave's ever had in his life. I don't really want to write my feelings down. I hate my life sometimes.

**Another chapter is done. Please R&R. :D **


	5. Too much Pressure

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I had exams that I had to study for. So anyways R&R, (if you don't have anything nice to say then don't bother reviewing. I do not tolerate that kind of crap.)**

**PS Sallywatermellon don't listen to winner1, there stupid and I don't just review because I think your stories are bad (which their not) and I feel sorry for you. You a really good writer, and that person is just jealous because they can't write as good of stories as you can. **

**Now on with the story!**

__

Okay then. Dave did not approve my journal entry. So guess what? I get to write another one. Oh the joy! As if my life can't get any worse. I think my head might explode. I swear, if one more bad thing happens to me, someone is going to have to sweep up my body! They say the holidays are suppose to be happy times to spend with family. They also say that the holidays can be a stressful time. I think the last saying is an understatement. THE HOLIDAYS MAKE ME WANNA JUMP OFF A BRIDGE! I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life…

"Hey bro, what's up?" I heard Alvin's voice from the door way. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Sulking." I moaned.

"About what?" Alvin asked.

"My life." I sounded like a pathetic child. Well, I guess I basely am. I'm a 10 year old who has a pathetic life.

"What?" Alvin asked me as if it was the most stupidest thing he had ever heard. "What's wrong with your life? You have a great life."

I have a great life? Don't make me laugh! Alvin why in the world would you think I have a great life? I have the worst life known to man! I don't have the slightest clue to what he's talking about. Really, I don't. Someone help me here!

"How is my life great?" I asked trying to put two and two together.

"You're a famous rock star living in my shadow! Hello! What more could you want?" Alvin said as if it were the most obvious thing he had ever heard in his life. Gee Alvin that made me feel so much better. Not…

"If you're going to insult me then get out of the room."

"I was just trying to be funny, gosh…"

"Well, that wasn't very funny. You see this face Alvin, I'm not laughing!"

"Well, who peed in your cereal this morning?" I now wanna punch my brother. I think we can all see why.

"You." I replied bitterly. I looked at Alvin's face. He did not think that was funny. I honestly though it was kind of funny, but kept that to myself.

"That wasn't funny Simon. You see this face, I'm not laughing." Alvin said in his smart like tone.

"Get out." I said pointing to the door.

"No, I think I'll stay just to annoy the crap out of you."

"You're a nice brother." I moaned under my breath.

Great, now what do I do? I can't write in my journal. Alvin would never let me live it past the next five minutes. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I was never born. BUT DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION BECAUSE I'M NOT READY TO FIND OUT! I wish I had something to do. I don't feel like facing the family right now. Besides, Maxwell will never stop talking about it. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"Awww… you're no fun I'm going down stairs!" Alvin yelled out of the blue, getting off his bed and heading for the door.

"Hey! I can be fun!"

"Hay is for horses." Alvin said plainly before walking out on me.

"NOT THAT KIND OF HAY! I MENT…" And that door shuts. Yeah, and Dave says I have anger issues. Since Alvin is now gone I can make a new entry and get this over with.

_Monday, December 15, 2010_

_It's me again! (Am I excited to write in this thing again, nooo…..) So now Daddy Davey wants another entry. (Yes, I'm calling you Daddy Davey) But, in my defense Daddy can't do anything about it. This is a free country and I can't call my dad Daddy Davey all I want, so HA!_

Okay, scratch the last entry. This is not any better. It's worse then what I had before!

_Again, Monday, December 15, 2010_

_I feel that the holidays are a stressful time. I feel that my head might explode. I swear, if I have one more bad thing happen to me, I will go nuts. I'm already nuts as it is now. Oh well._

Scratch this entry too. I'm getting no where! What's the point of keeping this stupid journal again? Oh, right, THERE IS NO POINT! Just forget the journal for now. I have other things to do with my time. For example, I can sulk. Sulking makes me happy.

****

I have been staring at the wall for three hours! I'm not kidding. Dave said he called me for dinner awhile a go. When I didn't respond he though I was asleep, so he told the family to have dinner with out me! YES, WITH OUT ME! DAVE'S OWN SON! HE DIDN'T HAVE THE COMMON SINCE TO COME UP IN THIS STUPID ROOM AND SEE IF I WAS SLEEPING? NOOOOO! I might as well run away to Alaska and Dave would go,

"Has anyone seen Simon?" Then some one would reply and go,

"Yes, he said he was running away to Alaska." Then Dave would go,

"Oh, he's probably upstairs sleeping. He's just pulling your leg. I won't check on him." By then I'd be in Alaska about to be eaten by would polar bears. All because Dave was too lazy to go and see if I was sleeping or not. What if I was dead? Then what would he do?

"Oh, he's probably just sleeping. Who cares about him?"

Well, let me tell you Dave, I CARE ABOUT ME! AND YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS, BUT YOU DON'T! I could feel tears running down my face as I though my last though. I buried my face into my hand. I can't believe it, but I'm right, Dave doesn't care about my feelings.

First he tells the family where we're going. (No wait, he forces me to tell them and embarrass myself)

Then, he makes me clean up Mr. Hankins stupid store. (He made friends with the enemy)

Next, he buys me a stupid journal. (I can't forget the reason why. He pulled me into the street!)

Now, he doesn't even care about me enough to see if I'm awake or not to eat dinner!

Well ba ha hum! See if I care Dave! See if I care about any of this holiday crap! I don't! You know why, it's because nothing is going my way! I wish I had never been born! I cried a little while longer before I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I cried into my pillow.

"Simon, it's Dave. Are you okay? I heard some loud banging. Do you wanna talk?" Dave asked. Yeah, as if I wanna talk to you Dave! I'm in no mood for talking.

"No." I said, my head still in my pillow. I heard the door open. Dave came in anyway. Does privacy me anything to anyone anymore? I guess not.

"Simon are you okay?" Dave asked gently.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I was born."

"What? What is that suppose to mean?" Dave ask, bewildered.

"It means everybody hates me! You, Maxwell, Alvin, I guess the whole family, Mr. Hankins. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! Ever since we got here all everyone has done is yell at me 24/7. I can't get a brake! I feel like Alvin!"

"Simon, I-." I cut Dave off.

"No, just don't speak to me! I'm done talking." I said getting off the bed, walking to the door. Dave just watched as I closed the door. I went into the bathroom and cried myself sick. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. Soon someone was up stairs saying they had to go to the bathroom. I got up and went into my room until my grandmother called.

"EVERYONE, WERE GOING TO LIGHT SOME CANDLES AND WATCH A MOVIE! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Oh what ever. I went downstairs anyways.

"Simon, use this light, and go light those candles over there." My grandfather said handing me a lighter. I did as told. I was almost finished until Maxwell tripped me. Unfortunately for me I fell. My finger pressed the trigger, and BOOM! The carpet catches on fire! WHY ME! Everyone ran outside, as Dave called 911. My grandparents are going to lose their house all because of me! I felt my face get hot. I needed to sit down before I fainted.

All the family could do was watch as the beloved house catch on fire. The windows were shattered, and the poor log cabin was gone within minutes. The firemen were too late. The house could not be saved. Everyone sighed. My grandmother broke down in tears, as my grandfather tried to comfort her.

The only thing that survived the fire was my grandparent's fire proof safe. There was gold jewelry, over 2,000 buck, and a photo album. Everything else was gone. If I had never been born, my grandparents would still have all there stuff. Mr. Hankins would have never had his shop ruined. My brothers could possibly be even more famous with out me. All I am is dead weight on this family. I couldn't take this pressure! And with that I was out.

****

**Yeah, I'm a wired person… Like I said I had dream where this happened to Simon, so yeah… R&R**


	6. Never Born

**Yo people I'm back. I'm know, I'm such a random person. Thank you Sallywatermellon for the review. **** I have nothing else to say so…**

_3030303030303030303030303030_

"Hey, wake up. You, wake up. WAKE UP!"

The voice was ringing in my ears. I wanted to open my eyes, but something was preventing me from waking up. I felt as if I couldn't get up. What was going on? I then felt a hand on me.

"Are you dead or what?" The voice asked me.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I couldn't tell where I was. The room was white, and all I heard was that voice. High pitched, and annoying. Where was I? Am I dead? I looked around until I heard that voice again.

"Good, you're up." It said.

"Where are you? What are you? Who are you?" I yelled at no one, or so I though.

"That would be me." The voice said.

Then out of no where a small little fairy like thing came out of no where. She was small, maybe only five inches tall, she had black hair, brown eyes, and an angelic like white dress on. In a word, this girl was like an angel. Her wings looked so delicate, so light. I blinked a few times before snapping back into reality.

"I'm an angel, and my name is Hayley. Glade to meet you, Simon." She said.

"How do you know who I am?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"I told you, I'm an angel. I know who everyone is."

"You're not an angel! Humans can't see angels! And besides, you don't have a halo." I said finely gaining my composure back. My voice very defensive.

"I am an angel! And I've been sent by God to teach you a lesson! And, that reason I don't have my halo yet is because you're my fist mission! I don't get my halo until I help a least one person, Mr. Non-believer in mythical creatures."

"Okay then, prove you're an angel! And why did God send you to teach me a lesson? What did I do wrong? If any needs to be taught a lesson, it's Alvin!"

"Oh brother, you even more stubborn then I though." Hayley said under her breath. I still heard her though. "Okay, Mr. Non-believer in mythical creatures, can you by any chance fly?"

"What, no!"

"Yes you can. Look down."

I rolled my eyes. But when I did look down, I was eye level with Hayley. I was flying! My life is so weird.

"So now that I've proven that _I am _an angel, I will tell you what my mission is." She said in a voice that reminded me of Brittany.

"Please do."

"My mission is to show you what your life would be like if you were never born."

"Why are you here to show me what my life would be like…" I was cut off by Hayley grabbing my hand.

"You ask to many questions. Just stay silent and everything will be fine."

Hayley lifted me off the ground and flew me for what felt like hours. I have no idea where this was going. Why was this angel girl here to show me what my life would be like if I was never born? Sure, I admit, I do wish I was never born, but it was just a though. I didn't me it literally!

"Look down." Hayley said out of the blue.

I did as she said. Where were we? The place we were at looked like a dump. We landed by a small house. Then I remembered where we were. My old house! The house my brothers and I lived in when we were younger! But, where were we at my old house? How is this going to prove anything?

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Look inside." Hayley said leading me over to the window.

Inside I saw my brothers. They looked like they were… 10! WHAT? But shouldn't they be living in the house where we live in now? Why are they living in our old house still? I mean were famous rock stars. We make tons of money every year, Dave should have enough money to buy a bigger house! I mean it's not like I made my brothers and I famous. I'm not the lead singer, I don't hold they band together. Alvin and Theo could easily sing without me and sound perfectly fine. Besides, I always sing backup. Alvin stills has Theodore. I looked over at Hayley.

"Why are my brothers still living in our old house?" I asked.

"Well, you were never born." Hayley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, but, my brothers are great singers. Without me they sound fine!"

"Simon, do I have to brake it down into bit size pieces?"

"Yes." I said flatly.

With a sigh Hayley started explaining everything. "Simon, where you guys first moved in with Dave he was a struggling song writer. He didn't have that much money. Then you and your brothers came along in his life. Well, remember when Dave went to go present his song to his boss? You and your brothers got on the piano and started playing _Which Doctor_. You guys started singing along to it. As a surprise you decided to record it for Dave. But, you were the only one who knew how to work that recording machine. Because you were never born, Alvin and Theodore couldn't record the song. Because you never recorded the song you never went to the radio station. Because you never went to the radio station you never aired your song. Because you never aired your song your brothers never became a hit, because no one ever heard them sing!"

I couldn't believe it. Hayley was right. I was the only one who knew how to use that recording device. If my brothers never recorded _Witch Doctor_, then we would never be where we are today. And all because I was never born.

"Wow. And because I was never born my brothers are suffering?" I asked almost inaudibility.

"Yep, but, it gets worst." Hayley said with a frown.

"Worst?"

With that Hayley grabbed my hand again, and started flying. Now where are we going? If my brothers aren't known to the public, how much worse can things be? We landed a few minutes later.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Australia."

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Follow me." Hayley said dragging me to another run down place. There was a sign in front of the building. Ms. Grudge's Orphanage. Ms. Grudge, that name sounds very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Look inside."

Looking in the window I saw a bunch of kids. A lot of them looked sick. Some looked hungry, but most looked miserable. Then three people caught my eye. THE CHIPETTES! Now I remember! Te chipettes used to live in Australia! But why are they still in this place. They came to America to escape Ms. Grudge. Why are they still here. They look like their 10! By now they should have a singing career. What did I have to do to impact their life?

"Why are the chipettes still here?"

"Simon, how come you can't put two and two together?" Hayley asked exasperated.

"Well, I wake up and find an angel telling me she's here to teach me a lesson. I think my brain is unable to function in that kind of situation!"

With another sigh from Hayley she started explain things once again.

"One night, they chipettes were using a newspaper as a blanket. Jeanette and Brittany were fighting over. When they saw the singing opportunity, the came to Hollywood. But, remember how I said you guys never became starts because Alvin and Theodore didn't know how to work the recorder? Well because your brother never became the face, other people had a chance to make it big."

"What does that have to do with the chipettes still being here?" I interrupted getting frustrated.

"Hold on, give an angel a minute to finish explaining. Anyways, when they chipette were fighting over the newspaper, they never saw the ad that said they need people to come down to Hollywood for singing additions. Hollywood already had other people. After a while of looking for a place to live, they girls gave up. They were forced to come back to this place."

"And all of that because I was never born?" I asked stunned.

"Yep."

"Well, is there anymore depressing news I should know about?"

"Come on." Hayley said pulling me away from the window. We landed in the streets of my home city.

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"Gee, you ask a lot of questions." Hayley said in a mocking tone. "Anyway, the reason we're here is because of your cousins."

"Which ones?"

"The Andersons, Tomas, Jimmy, Maggie, and Maxwell. They ones you hate."

"YES! I made Maxwell's life miserable! It's about time I get my revenge!" I said with a smirk.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Hayley yelled.

"Why?" I said sounding like a baby.

"Because, that's not right. Besides, you don't exist, remember. Anything you say or do would not be heard, or seen."

Thanks for raining on my parade. But I have to wonder, what did I do to make Maxwell and his family miserable?

"Simon, you see that ally right there?" Hayley questioned.

"Yes, so?"

"That's where Maxwell and his family lives. In that ally. In a box. They have no money. And, before you can ask why, I'm going to start explaining."

I nodded my head before letting my angel speak.

"You and your brothers _were_ famous. Dave knew his sister was struggling with four kids, so every year at Christmas he would give his sister 10,000 dollar to help her. Well because you never became famous, Dave couldn't give his sister money. Now Maxwell and his family live on the street."

"Well, I guess I do feel sorry for them, but it serves Maxwell right!" I said crossing my arms pouting.

"Hold on Si. Wait till you hear the end of my story." The angel said waving her finger in my face.

"Fine, finish your story." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Maxwell wasn't always like he is. Remember when you were 7. Maxwell didn't try to avoid you! You avoided him. _You _were _scared_ of _him_. He threw his toys at you because he was trying to get _your _attention. But, because you never responded, he _thought you hated him_. First impressions make a difference on how people think of you. From the beginning Maxwell wanted to hang out with you. But, you were to afraid to play with him. And because of that bad first impression, Maxwell has hated you to this day."

"I was _scared _of Maxwell when I was younger?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. You were afraid of toddlers. You were afraid they wouldn't like you, so you kept your distance from any toddler, including Maxwell."

It all made since now. Hayley was right. When I was younger, I was terrified for toddlers. I have always been scared of how people think of me, especially when I was younger. So that's why Maxwell hates me. It's not his fault, it's mine…

"Thanks for teaching me this lesson Hayley." I said. When I heard no response I looked around. No one was there. "HAYLEY?" I yelled. No answer. Where was she? Then the street started spinning. Voices were heard all around me. I couldn't think straight! What is going on?

_3030303030303030303030303030_

"Simon, wake up!"

_3030303030303030303030303030_

**Another chapter done. My fingers need a rest. Typing is easy for me but a person can only type so much. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review.**

**PS, did you know FF is doing this new thing. Because some stories aren't getting a lot of reviews, and to promote reviewing FF is going to have this think call a bug 1,000,000. Authors how make it to 1,000,000 reviews get a special prize. **** It's pretty cool. **


	7. Lessons Learnt

**Hey guys. I have no life what so ever… I'm such a weird person. Oh, and that big 1,000,000 thing or what ever was just a lie. As you people can tell, I lie a lot on this sight. I lie about my name all the time. When I first joined FF I lied about my age. I was 10 when I joined here, and you have to be 13, but no one ever follows that rule. I'm still under age for this sight, so ha, ha FF. **

**I have no idea why I'm telling you guys this. I think it is because I am a random person…**

_3030303030303030303030303_

_Previously_

"_Simon, wake up!"_

_3030303030303030303030303_

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw my whole family looking at me. What is going on? Do I exist? Am I dreaming?

"Good, he's alive." My grandmother said with a sigh of relief.

Okay, what is going on?

"Simon!" I heard Dave yell. Dave walked up to me and gave me a big bear hug. I still have no idea what's going on. Where's Hayley? Why am I on some random bed? Why is everyone so nicely dressed. Shouldn't we all be poor? WHY IS MY LIFE SO CONFUSSING?

"Simon, we're all so glade you're okay. We thought we were going to lose you for a moment!" Dave said. Lose me? What is that suppose to mean? What I'm I going to turn into a zombie and just walk out?

"Now David calm down. He's just fine. Maybe a little banged up, but fine." My grandfather said. Seriously, WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON HERE?

"Simon, we just wanted to let you know that you're going to be okay." Dave started. "You just have a minor concussion, now about the house burning down, in the fire, you cousin Chelsea lost a diamond incrusted watch. It was an antique 1933 gold watch which is worth 122,000 dollars. Just enough to repair the damage to the house."

Wow! So my grandparents just gained 123,000 dollars because I started a fire? (Okay, maybe they didn't gain money, but still, that's a lot of money for just one watch!) But wait, where were we now? On the street? And where is Hayley?

"Dave, are we still living in the woods?" I asked. "And, where are we right now?"

"What, no, we don't live in the woods. We still live in our house we live in now. And we're at the Hilton Suites Hotel. We decided to stay here until the insurance man can come and except out money." Dave explained.

"So we're joining to be here on Christmas?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Well, yes, but I remember there is a sermon I remember hearing when I was a kid. It's better to go to Heaven with one arm and one leg, then to go to Hell with both your arms and legs."

"What does that have to do with us spending Christmas in a hotel?"

"What I'm trying to say is, it's better to have all our family here for Christmas and alive, then to have someone dead from the fire, then have the house repaired right now. Do you understand that message?" Dave questioned.

I guess Dave is right. It is better to have all the family for Christmas then to not have everyone here. Oh well. Everyone made it out alive so I'm happy. And I learned a lesson in the process.

My family does need me

I am loved

Maxwell doesn't hate my guts

Dave does care about me and my feelings after all

You know, all this time I wanted to have a normal Christmas. One where I don't have to stress about everything. One where I don't get ripped on every second of my life. Instead I get the exact opposite. But I have to admit, I learned a few lessons this Christmas, and that is to be grateful for what you have. This truly is going to be a Christmas to remember.

_3030303030303030303030303_

**I finished the story! Victory! So… tell me what you think about this story and stuff. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm just gonna give a quick shout out to all of them, so thank you very much to… (PS this is in no particular order)**

**ChipmunkFan19**

**Simkaye**

**Simon Seville 3 (Oh wait, that's my spare account, LOLZ, I get board sometimes…)**

**WordWizard1**

**JrodyTheChipmunkLover**

**SallyWatermellon**

**Dark Angel Danielle Seville**

**So once again thank you all for the people who reviewed. **** If you have any ideas for a story jest tell me and I might write them. :D Yeah, go bananas…**

**BYE!**


End file.
